


Die beste aller Welten

by ibangmyowndrum



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibangmyowndrum/pseuds/ibangmyowndrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Schicksal liegt nicht in der Hand des Zufalls; es liegt in deiner Hand: du sollst nicht darauf warten, du sollst es bezwingen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die beste aller Welten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best of All Possible Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305946) by [igrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrab/pseuds/igrab). 



# Die beste aller Welten

Dies ist eine dieser Geschichten, die nie erzählt werden, weil niemand zugeben möchte, dass sie wirklich passiert sind.

&

Es war einmal in einem weit entfernten Land, das gar nicht so weit entfernt war, wie viele dachten, ein König, der unter dem Jubel des Volkes in sein Königreich zurückkehrte. Er war ein guter König. Er war weise, gerecht, und schön. Er war die Art von Herrscher, dem seine Männer nicht aus der Pflicht, sondern aus wahrer Treue heraus folgten. Er lächelte oft und gern und besaß endlos viel Geduld für alle Kleinigkeiten, die das Regieren mit sich brachte. Er war, kurz gesagt, perfekt.

Aber er war allein.

Sein Herz hatte wahre Größe gekannt, hatte wahre Größe geliebt, und wenn man jene gekannt hat, die so vollkommen sind, dass sie fast schon wieder unvollkommen sind, dann ist nichts auf der Welt mehr gut genug. Also lächelte er, aber es war kein vollkommen freudiges Lächeln. Und er regierte das Land, aber er regierte es allein, weil er den Gedanken an jemand anderen an seiner Seite nicht ertragen konnte.

&

Edmund Pevensie glaubte nicht an Gott. Hatte er noch nie. Es hieß immer Kirche hier und Kirche da, und wenn du nicht brav bist, kommst du in die Hölle, von der er sowieso immer gedacht hatte, dass sie interessanter klang als der Himmel. Aber seit der 'Reise auf der Morgenröte', wie Eustace sie getauft hatte, hatte Lucy ein plötzliches und beängstigendes Interesse an den Lehren der Bibel entwickelt.

„Es ist Aslan“, erklärte sie eines Tages schließlich, in ihrer neuen Wohnung in Amerika. Nach der Morgenröte war die Schiffsreise ihm nicht mehr ganz so abschreckend erschienen wie zuvor, aber Edmund hatte sich dennoch krank gefühlt – krank vor Heimweh. Er würde wohl immer Heimweh haben. Nach der einen Heimat oder der anderen. Aber es schien, als wäre Narnia nicht länger ihre wahre Heimat.

„Was?“ Und jetzt hatte er sich schon wieder ablenken lassen. Hatte aus dem Fenster gestarrt und an Narnia gedacht – an ein schaukelndes Boot, ein Schwert in seiner Hand, und an den, der es ihm in die Hand gelegt hatte.

„Es ist Aslan.“ Sie tippte auf den schwarzen Umschlag der zerfledderten kleinen Bibel, die zwischen ihnen auf dem Bett lag. „Weißt du noch? Er hat uns doch gesagt, dass man ihn hier unter einem anderen Namen kennt. Das ist er. Jesus – das ist sein anderer Name.“

Edmund zog die Nase kraus. „ _Ernsthaft_ , Lucy? Ich bitte dich, das ist ein bisschen weit hergeholt.“

„Es ergibt wirklich Sinn! Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das, was wir in Narnia gelernt haben, auch das ist, was die Kirche einen lehrt. Wir sind nur die ganze Zeit über blind gewesen. Narnia war unser Leben lang genau vor unserer Nase.“

„Ach ja?“ Er lehnte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes und blickte finster drein. „Glaube ich nicht. Wie kannst du das nur vergleichen? In der Bibel steht, dass man keine _Schalentiere_ essen darf.“

„Schalentiere sind auch nicht sehr gesund“, sagte Lucy steif, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie ins Schwanken geriet.

„Und dass Männer ihren Bart nicht stutzen sollen.“

Lucy seufzte völlig unbeeindruckt von Edmunds bissigen Erwiderungen, stand auf, und zog mit ihrer Bibel und ihrem neu entdeckten Glauben davon.

In der Tür hielt sie inne und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Ganz ehrlich, Edmund, du hast keinen Grund, so gemein zu sein.“

Und das stimmte auch. Sie hatte recht. Aber er war mürrisch und, schlimmer noch, einsam. Er war nach Hause gekommen, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Zuhause ein Märchen war, ein weit entfernter Ort namens 'Amerika', an dem seine Familie wieder zusammen sein konnte und alles wunderbar sein würde. Hier anzukommen – am Ort seiner Träume – hätte sich anfühlen müssen wie eine Ankunft in Narnia, als würde alles gut werden, ganz egal, was kam.

Nichts war gut.

&

Amerika war schmutzig und laut, und es stank. Genauso wie England, und genauso wie das Schiff, aber irgendwie hatte Edmund geglaubt, das würde sich alles ändern, sobald sie in Amerika ankamen. Es war so leicht, an Märchen zu glauben, aber von Zeit zu Zeit musste er einfach mit der trostlosen Wahrheit fertigwerden, dass es keine Märchen gab.

Und dennoch schien es, als wäre Edmund der einzige, dem dieser Tapetenwechsel so sehr zusetzte. Peter und Susan hatten ganz offensichtlich ein eigenes Leben, und Lucy hatte England ungefähr zwei Wochen lang vermisst, bevor sie Freunde gefunden hatte, begann, an Gott zu glauben, und... einfach weitermachte.

Edmund schien der einzige von ihnen zu sein, der nicht einfach weitermachen konnte.

Er begann, Eustace mit einer Art grimmiger Entschlossenheit Briefe zu schreiben. Selbst wenn er nichts Wichtiges zu sagen hatte, selbst wenn er nur vom Wetter oder von der Schule redete, war es der Beweis, dass noch jemand da gewesen war, dass noch jemand die Morgenröte und den König von Narnia gesehen hatte, und dass noch jemand davon verändert worden war. Jemand, der nicht einfach weitermachen konnte wie vorher.

Und dann erhielt er eines Tages eine seltsame Antwort.

_Oh Himmel noch mal, wenn du ihn so sehr magst, dann such dir doch einen Weg nach Narnia und steck ihm die Zunge in den Hals, aber hör auf, mich mit deinen kranken Fantasien zu nerven._

Edmund starrte den Brief betroffen an. Dann knüllte er ihn schnell zusammen und warf ihn mit klopfendem Herzen ins Feuer.

Redete er wirklich so oft von Caspian? Meistens waren ihre Briefe vollkommen belanglos, aber vielleicht hatte er ihn ab und an mal erwähnt... na gut, vielleicht auch in jedem zweiten Brief... in Ordnung, in den _meisten_ Briefen...

Edmund ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Danke, Eustace. Jetzt hatte er es geschafft, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte als Caspian, vor allem an die... Sache mit der Zunge. Ja. Das wollte er unheimlich gern tun.

Es war nur – er hatte niemand anderen, mit dem er reden konnte. Sein Bruder und seine Schwestern – sie kannten Caspian, sie hatten Caspian geliebt, aber sie würden sicher nichts davon hören wollen, dass er ihrem kleinen Bruder nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Sie würden ihm sagen, dass es hoffnungslos war, und dass er einfach weitermachen sollte.

Aber er wollte nicht weitermachen wie vorher.

&

„Woran denkst du gerade?“

Peter war auf einen seiner seltenen Besuche vorbeigekommen, und er und Edmund waren in den Hinterhof verschwunden, um ein bisschen mit Stöcken zu kämpfen. Es half nicht gerade, dass Edmund dauernd darüber nachdachte, wie winzig der Hof doch war, und wie ungeeignet für einen Übungskampf.

„An Caspian“, sagte er und bereute es sofort. _Narnia_ , hatte er sagen wollen, Narnia, aber Peter warf ihm an seinem Stock vorbei einen aufmerksamen Blick zu.

„Prinz Caspian? Wie geht es ihm eigentlich?“ Er wirbelte herum und griff an, aber Edmund wehrte seinen Hieb spielend leicht ab, parierte, duckte sich.

„Er ist jetzt König.“

„Ach ja. Hatte ich vergessen.“

 _Natürlich hast du das_ , dachte Edmund. _Du hast alles vergessen._

„...Ihm geht’s... gut“, brachte er schließlich ein paar Angriffe und Paraden später heraus. „Denke ich mal. Nicht, dass ich ihn gefragt hätte“, fügte er ein wenig schnippisch hinzu.

Peter ritt nicht weiter auf dem Thema herum, aber allein sein Schweigen machte Edmund klar, was er von seiner Einstellung hielt.

&

Schließlich musste Edmund den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen – Amerika machte ihn unglücklich, England würde für ihn allein unerträglich sein, und keine dieser Alternativen würde das Problem seiner Sehnsucht nach Narnia und dessen König lösen, die mit jedem Tag stärker wurde. Edmund träumte immer wieder ihre gemeinsame Zeit herbei – wie sie miteinander gekämpft, nebeneinander geschlafen, miteinander geredet hatten, wie er mit zum Teil zusammengebundenen Haar ausgesehen hatte, und wie er sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte, als sie hatten gehen müssen. Wie er sich an ihn geklammert hatte, leidenschaftlich, und wie seine Lippen an seinem Kragen wortlos etwas vermittelt hatten. _Vergiss mich nicht_ , hatte er scheinbar sagen wollen. _Denk immer daran, wie wichtig du mir bist._

Nicht, dass er das mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, aber Edmund konnte es dennoch nicht vergessen.

&

Erst, als er gerade den Kamin von Ascheresten säuberte, fiel ihm der genaue Wortlaut von Eustaces Brief wieder ein, und nicht nur die belastenden Stellen.

 _Such dir doch einen Weg nach Narnia_ , hatte er gesagt.

Aber das konnte er nicht. Aslan hatte gesagt, sie würden nicht zurückkehren. Er hatte gesagt, dass sie alles gelernt hatten, was sie lernen konnten. Als wäre Narnia nichts als ein Übungsplatz, als wäre es nicht echt, als wäre es nicht _ihrs_.

Aber hatte Aslan nicht auch gesagt, dass man immer einen Weg nach Narnia finden würde, wenn man ihn wirklich brauchte?

Er brauchte ihn gerade wirklich.

&

Er setzte sich mit Susan an den Küchentisch und versuchte, ihr beim Backen zu helfen, indem er den Teig ordentlich in kleine Quadrate schnitt, die sie vermutlich irgendwie zu Obsttörtchen verarbeiten würde.

„Ich gehe zurück nach Narnia“, sagte er.

Susan hielt inne und der Rührlöffel war einen langen Augenblick lang bewegungslos, bevor er sich langsam wieder in Bewegung setzte.

„Oh, Edmund“, sagte sie leise. „Das geht nicht.“

„Ich werde einen Weg finden.“

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg.“ Sie legte den Löffel beiseite und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Narnia braucht uns jetzt nicht mehr, und du brauchst es auch nicht mehr.“

Aber hier war sein Blick kälter, sein Herz kälter, und – nicht zum ersten Mal seit seiner Rückkehr – fühlte es sich an, als wäre seine Schwester eine Fremde.

„Das stimmt nicht“, sagte er, erhob sich und marschierte aus dem Raum. Er war kein trotziges Kind oder ein störrischer Jugendlicher. Er war ein Mann, ein junger Mann vielleicht, aber dennoch ein Mann, und er wusste, wo er hingehörte.

&

Er entschied, dass er nur den richtigen Schlüssel brauchen würde, um nach Narnia zu kommen. Er würde einen Schlüssel finden, der jede Tür öffnen konnte, und eine dieser Türen würde ihn nach Narnia führen.

„Wofür brauchst du überhaupt einen Schlüssel?“, fragte Lucy, als sie ihrem Bruder durch eine scheinbar endlose Reihe von Märkten folgte.

Er ging gerade eine ganze Kiste voller Schlüssel durch, holte jeden einzeln heraus, wog ihn in der Hand, und versuchte, herauszufinden, wie magisch er wohl war. „Als Geschenk“, sagte er, und das stimmte auch. Das allererste, was er tun würde, wenn er in Narnia ankam, würde sein, auf ein Knie zu gehen und Caspian den Schlüssel in die Hand zu drücken, und dann würde er ihn küssen. Weiter hatte Edmund noch nicht gedacht. Beim Gedanken an den Kuss schien sein Gehirn immer abzuschalten.

„Mmmh, verstehe“, sagte Lucy, womit sie offensichtlich meinte: 'Ich verstehe gar nichts, aber du bist mein Bruder, und ich nehme das jetzt einfach mal so hin.' „Wie wär's mit dem hier?“

Sie pflückte einen aus dem Haufen heraus und hielt ihn gegen das Licht, und Edmund wusste sofort, dass sie ihn gefunden hatte. Das war der Schlüssel, der ihn nach Narnia bringen würde.

Er war schmal aber lang, aus Messing gefertigt, und besaß eine große Schlaufe an einem Ende, sodass man ihn an einem Schlüsselring oder einer Kette befestigen konnte. Der Schaft war geriffelt, der Bart war schmal und filigran, und um den Griff wanden sich winzige Weinranken. Er war perfekt.

„Der hier“, sagte er mit trockenem Hals. 

„Du wirst gehen, nicht wahr?“

Er starrte sie an. Sie betrachtete den Schlüssel und drehte ihn in ihren Händen hin und her. 

„...Du suchst einen Weg, der dich nach Narnia führen wird. Diesmal für immer.“ Sie schluckte schwer und er sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte, und er fühlte sich furchtbar, aber irgendwie auch erleichtert. Lucy war diejenige, bei der er am meisten Angst gehabt hatte, es ihr zu sagen.

„Ja“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„...Aslan hat gesagt“, und an dieser Stelle musste sie erst einmal zittrig einatmen, um sich zu beruhigen, „dass wir Narnia nicht mehr brauchen. Dass wir unser Leben hier leben sollen, und dass er immer auf uns aufpassen wird. Das hat er gesagt.“

Edmund nahm ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand und bezahlte ihn.

„Ich gehe auch nicht wegen Aslan zurück.“

&

Caspian hatte das Gabenhorn inmitten der Schätze des Schlosses so positioniert, dass es gut sichtbar war. Teilweise hatte er es deshalb getan, weil es ein solch wichtiges Symbol für die Geschichte Narnias war, teilweise aber auch, damit er es jeden Tag ansehen und sich wünschen konnte, er könnte es benutzen.

Aber nein. Das Horn durfte nur in Zeiten außerordentlicher Not benutzt werden, und Narnia befand sich nicht in Not. Es hatte einen guten König, einen ordentlichen König. Es brauchte nicht noch vier weitere.

Mal abgesehen davon, dass er eigentlich nur einen einzigen rufen wollte, aus Gründen, die überhaupt nichts damit zu tun hatten, die Welt zu retten.

Es hieß, dass Aslan nicht ohne die Könige und Königinnen erscheinen konnte. Es hieß, dass er nur dann erschien, wenn das Schicksal Narnias in Gefahr war. So hieß es, aber die Auswirkungen seiner Erscheinungen hatten das gesamte Königreich berührt, jeden einzelnen, auch Caspian. 

Und dennoch. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der großartige Löwe ihm plötzlich in der Schatzkammer gegenübersitzen würde.

„Du wünschtest, du könntest das Horn benutzen“, sagte er.

Caspian richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf. „Mein Herr“, murmelte er. Als ihm klar wurde, dass Aslan auf eine Antwort wartete, zog er den Kopf ein. „...Ja. Von Zeit zu Zeit, ja. Aber das ist ein sinnloser Wunsch. Narnia ist nicht in Not.“

Bei diesen Worten kam der große Löwe auf die Füße und kam auf ihn zu. Er ging im Kreis um die ausgestellten Schätze herum, bis er sich um Caspians Stuhl winden und mit dem Kopf seine Hände stupsen konnte. „Als Herrscher Narnias _bist_ du Narnia. Nimm dir deine eigenen Worte zu Herzen, denn bist nicht du es, der glaubt, dass niemandes Not geringer ist als die eines anderen?“

Caspian starrte Aslan mit großen Augen ungläubig an. „Ja“, sagte er, „aber...“

Seine Worte verloren sich, und sein Protest erstarb unter Aslans sanft mahnendem Blick.

„Er sucht ebenfalls nach dir“, sagte er, und verschwand dann, bevor Caspian auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte.

Caspian, König von Narnia, stützte die Hände auf die Knie und dachte über Begehren gegenüber Not und die Zukunft seines Königreichs nach, aber die meiste Zeit über dachte er an Edmund. Er dachte daran, wie ihm zum ersten Mal aufgefallen war, dass er etwas Besonderes war, als eine Wand aus Eis zersprungen war und er plötzlich einem Jungen gegenüber gestanden hatte, der mehr Mut besaß, als Caspian sich jemals erträumen konnte. Er dachte daran, wie es gewesen war, ihm auf dem Schiff wieder zu begegnen, wie es gewesen war, mit ihm und neben ihm zu kämpfen, und an dieses panische, herzzereißende Gefühl, als er geglaubt hatte, Edmund wäre verwundet worden oder Schlimmeres.

Er dachte daran, wie es gewesen war, von ihm Abschied nehmen zu müssen, und wie viel schwerer es ihm beim zweiten Mal gefallen war.

Caspian, König von Narnia, erhob sich und blies in das Horn.

&

Es war spät am Abend, als Caspian wieder in seinen Gemächern war und hörte, wie sich die Tür zu seinem Waschraum öffnete. Er war sofort hellwach und auf den Beinen, auf der Hut vor Eindringlingen. Was er nicht erwartet hatte – nun ja, er hatte es schon irgendwann erwartet, aber er hatte sich ausgemalt, dass er ihn wieder aus dem Meer würde ziehen müssen – war, dass Edmund Pevensie vor ihm auf die Nase fallen, sich wieder aufrappeln, umsehen, und ausrufen würde: „Ich habe es geschafft!“

Caspian war sowohl verwirrt als auch außer sich vor Freude, aber angesichts von Edmunds Worten gewann seine Verwirrung die Oberhand. „Was geschafft?“

„Ich habe es geschafft. Ich habe es zurück geschafft, ich habe es hierher geschafft. Ich-“

Und in diesem Augenblick schien Edmund erst aufzugehen, wo er war, oder viel mehr, in _wessen_ Gegenwart er sich befand, und Caspians Herz machte einen Satz, als auch ihm die Situation klar wurde.

„Edmund“, murmelte Caspian atemlos, „Ich-“

Doch dann tat Edmund etwas Außerordentliches. Er nahm eine von Caspians Händen, machte einen Kniefall, den kein König vor einem anderen hätte machen sollen, und drückte etwas fest in Caspians Hand.

Es war ein Schlüssel. Ein schmaler Messingschlüssel, filigran und blättrig, und sehr schön, aber ansonsten nicht sehr bemerkenswert.

„Ich habe mir gesagt“, sagte Edmund gerade leise, „dass ich nicht aufgeben würde, bis ich einen Weg zurück hierher finden würde, für immer. Es ist ganz egal, was Aslan sagt, und es ist ganz egal, was ich anscheinend lernen soll oder was mein Schicksal ist, ich bin erwachsen und ich kann mich selbst entscheiden, welches Leben ich will.“ Er sah zu Caspian auf und spürte, wie sein Herz ihm in den Hals hüpfte. „Ich habe mich für dich entschieden.“

Caspian wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte keine Worte, wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, außer vielleicht bei _Ja_ und _Bitte_ und _Verlass mich nie wieder._ Zuerst einmal zog er Edmund auf die Füße, aber es schien, als führte diese Bewegung direkt zu Edmunds Lippen, die plötzlich auf seinen lagen, mit einer Hand in seinem Haar und seinem unregelmäßigen Herzschlag, der so laut war wie eine Blechtrommel. Er hielt den Stoff von Edmunds seltsamer Kleidung aus einer anderen Welt umklammert, zog ihn zu sich heran und hielt sich an ihm fest und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit allem, was er zu geben hatte. _Ich will das hier, ich will dich, ich brauche dich hier bei mir_ , versuchte er zu sagen, und Edmund schien ihn zu verstehen.

&

Caspian drehte den Schlüssel in seinen Händen hin und her. „Du hast gesagt“, setzte er an, und Edmund sah mit unglaublich verwuscheltem Haar und riesigen dunklen Augen, in denen unheimlich viel Zärtlichkeit lag, zu ihm auf. „Du hast gesagt... dass du einen Weg hierher gefunden hast. Mithilfe dieses Schlüssels, nehme ich an“, fügte er hinzu. Edmund nickte.

Caspian wählte seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig. „...Und du hast gesagt, dass es dir ganz egal ist, was Aslan dazu sagen würde, über dein Schicksal. Dass du dich hierfür entschieden hast.“

„Ja“, sagte Edmund mit fester Stimme.

Caspian schloss die Finger um den Schlüssel und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „...Ich habe für dich in das Horn geblasen“, sagte er. „Nur wenige Stunden zuvor. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, seit du gegangen bist, aber...“

Nun hatte er Edmunds volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah einen Funken von Trotz in seinem Blick, altbekannt aber nicht besonders tröstlich, und Caspian wusste, dass ihm das, was er zu sagen hatte, nicht gefallen würde, aber er musste es sagen. Falls sie das hier tun wollten, falls das das Leben war, das sie beide wollten (und das war ihm gerade ausreichend bewiesen worden), durfte es keine Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen geben.

„...Es war Aslan, der mir dazu geraten hat. Er ist mir erschienen und hat mir gesagt, dass meinen eigenen Worten zufolge niemandes Not geringer ist als die eines anderen.“ Er streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen liebevoll, verehrend über Edmunds Gesicht. „Und ich habe dich gebraucht.“

Edmund lehnte sich in seine Berührung hinein, aber er schwieg einen langen Augenblick lang, so lang, dass Caspian, der noch immer sein Gesicht streichelte, glaubte, dass er vergessen hatte, worüber sie gerade sprachen. Aber dann seufzte er plötzlich und sagte: „Aslan. Er weiß wirklich, was er tut, nicht wahr.“ Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Caspian beugte sich zu ihm und küsste Edmunds Lippen mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ja“, sagte er, „das tut er.“

&

Edmund fand Aslan in den Tiefen des Waldes, wie immer. Er sonnte sich gerade auf einem Felsen, und Edmund kuschelte sich an ihn, vergrub die Hände in seinem Fell und kraulte ihn, bis der Löwe schließlich leise und grollend schnurrte.

„Bist du glücklich, Junges?“, fragte er.

„Ja“, sagte Edmund, und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit meinte er es auch so. Er vermisste Lucy und Susan und Peter und Eustace und seine Eltern – natürlich vermisste er sie. Aber er verstand jetzt, wie sie in der Lage sein konnten, weiterzumachen und sich ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen, und glücklich damit zu sein. Er hatte es einfach nur an den falschen Orten versucht.

„Ich habe aber eine Frage.“

Aslan rollte sich auf den Bauch und zog die Pfoten unter seine Brust. Er wirkte zugleich königlich und entspannt. „Dann frag.“

Edmund fühlte sich furchtbar unbehaglich dabei, darüber zu reden, aber es war wichtig, und er musste es tun. „Zuhause in England hat Lucy gesagt, dass sie deinen anderen Namen gefunden hat – weißt du, wegen dem, was du zu ihr gesagt hast, dass du in... dieser Welt einen anderen Namen hast.“ Er hätte beinah 'in unserer' gesagt, aber diese Welt war nicht länger die seine. „Sie hat gesagt, du wärst Jesus.“

Es musste unglaublich offensichtlich sein, dass der Gedanke Edmund nicht behagte, denn der riesige Löwe gluckste ein wenig und Edmund konnte sehen, dass er lächelte. „Sie kann mich mit jedem Namen ansprechen, der ihr beliebt“, sagte er, einer seiner üblichen Aslan-Aphorismen.

„Aber bist du es auch wirklich?“ Edmund konnte nicht erklären, warum ihm das so wichtig war. Vielleicht brauchte er eine Bestätigung, vielleicht wollte er recht haben, oder vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur geglaubt, dass Aslan etwas Besseres war, etwas Besseres als das trockene, bedeutungslose christliche Dogma seiner Kindheit.

„Nein.“ Aslan schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das bin ich nicht. Ich bin bedeutend älter als der Sohn Gottes, obwohl wir vieles gemeinsam haben.“

Jetzt, wo er Recht behalten hatte, war Edmund unheimlich fasziniert und stützte sich auf seine Hände. „Also?“, fragte er. „Wer bist du dann?“ Es war schließlich nicht so, als würde er jemals wieder zurückgehen. Es gab keine Geheimnisse zu wahren, keine Mysterien zu lösen.

Aslan gluckste nur noch einmal. „In der Welt, in der du geboren wurdest, Edmund, nannte man mich Herakles, und ich habe meine Weisheit nicht innerhalb eines einzigen Tages gefunden.“

&

Narnia war schon immer ein vorurteilsfreies Land gewesen. Das lag schon in der Natur des Landes, denn dies war ein Ort, an dem die seltsamen und ungewöhnlichen Dinge zuhause waren, die Vorstellungskraft, die Magie.

Also hieß Narnia sein erstes gänzlich männliches verheiratetes Königspaar ohne Aufhebens willkommen, was sicherlich durch die Tatsache erleichtert wurde, dass das Volk Edmund und Caspian schon längst ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Die Thronfolge in Narnia war sowieso nie ausschließlich ererbt gewesen, und so geschah es, dass König Edmund und König Caspian bis zum Ende ihrer Tage gemeinsam und offen lebten und innig geliebt wurden.

&

Aber dies ist eine Geschichte, die Narnia nie verlässt. Sie wartet auf die richtige Zeit, darauf, dass die Welt bereit ist für einen Jungen, der alle Regeln bricht, um im Zeichen der Liebe sein eigenes Schicksal zu bereiten.


End file.
